vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Toy Story
[https://mag.sapo.pt/cinema/filmes/toy-story-os-rivais Toy Story - Um Mundo de Aventuras] no Cineplayers (Brasil) | imagem = Movie poster toy story.jpg | imagem_tamanho = 250px | imagem_legenda = Pôster promocional | ano = 1995 | duração = 81 | idioma = Inglês | país = Estados Unidos | direção = John Lasseter | produção = Ralph Guggenheim Bonnie Arnold | produção executiva = Ed Catmull Steve Jobs | roteiro = Joss Whedon Andrew Stanton Joel Cohen Alec Sokolow | história = John Lasseter Pete Docter Andrew Stanton Joe Ranft | elenco = Tom Hanks Tim Allen Don Rickles Jim Varney Wallace Shawn John Ratzenberger John Morris Erik von Detten Annie Potts | música = Randy Newman | edição = Robert Gordon Lee Unkrich | estúdio = Pixar Animation Studios | distribuição = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | orçamento = US$ 30 milhões (estimado) | receita = US$ 373 554 033 | gênero = Aventura Comédia | lançamento = EUA: 19 de novembro de 1995 (El Capitan Theatre) EUA: 22 de novembro de 1995 BRA: 22 de dezembro de 1995 POR: 29 de março de 1996 | código-IMDB = 0114709 | tipo = LA | seguido_por = Toy Story 2 (1999) | cor-pb = cor }} Toy Story ( ) é um filme de animação americano, dos gêneros aventura e comédia, lançado em 1995. É conhecido por ser o primeiro longa-metragem dos estúdios Pixar e também o segundo da história do cinema quase totalmente feito por computação gráfica. Considera-se que este feito pertença à produção brasileira Cassiopéia, totalmente digitalizado. Foi o primeiro filme realizado através da parceria entre a Walt Disney Pictures e a Pixar. A história se passa num mundo onde os brinquedos têm vida e fingem ser inanimados quando os humanos estão por perto, com o enredo centrando-se na relação entre Woody (voz de Tom Hanks), um velho boneco a corda, e Buzz Lightyear (voz de Tim Allen), um moderno brinquedo de temática espacial. O filme mostra como eles evoluem de rivais competindo pela afeição de seu dono Andy para amigos que se unem para se reunir com ele, enquanto a família do garoto prepara-se para se mudar para uma nova casa. O roteiro foi escrito por Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen e Alec Sokolow a partir de uma história de Lasseter, Pete Docter, Stanton e Joe Ranft. A obra apresenta música de Randy Newman e foi produzida por Steve Jobs e Edwin Catmull. A Pixar, que produzia curtas-metragens de animação para promover seus computadores, foi abordada pela Disney para produzir um longa-metragem animado depois do sucesso de seu curta-metragem Tin Toy (1988), narrado a partir da perspectiva de um pequeno brinquedo. Lasseter, Stanton e Docter escreveram os primeiros tratamentos da história que foram descartados pela Disney, que queria que o tom do filme fosse "mais ousado". Depois de várias histórias desastrosas, a produção foi interrompida e o roteiro foi reescrito, refletindo melhor o tom e o tema desejados pela Pixar: "os brinquedos querem profundamente que as crianças brinquem com eles e que esse desejo gera esperanças, medos e ações". O estúdio, até aquele momento composto por uma quantidade relativamente pequena de funcionários, produziu o filme com pouco orçamento. Toy Story foi lançado nos cinemas em 22 de novembro de 1995 e foi o filme de maior bilheteria em seu fim de semana de estreia, arrecadando mais de 373 milhões de dólares nas bilheterias mundiais. Foi avaliado positivamente pela crítica e pelo público, que elogiaram a inovação técnica da animação, a sagacidade e sofisticação temática do roteiro, e o desempenho de Hanks e Allen; é considerado por muitos como um dos melhores filmes de animação de todos os tempos. Recebeu três indicações ao Oscar de 1996, nas categorias Melhor Roteiro Original, Melhor Trilha Sonora Original e Melhor Canção Original por "You've Got a Friend in Me", além de ter ganhado um Oscar de Contribuição Especial. Em 2005, foi introduzido no National Film Registry como sendo "cultural, histórica ou esteticamente significativo" em seu primeiro ano de elegibilidade. Além de mídia doméstica e relançamentos nos cinemas, o material inspirado em Toy Story inclui brinquedos, jogos eletrônicos, atrações de parques temáticos, spin-offs, publicidade e duas sequências — Toy Story 2 (1999) e Toy Story 3 (2010) — ambas as quais também conquistaram grande sucesso comercial e aclamação da crítica, e um quarto filme intitulado Toy Story 4 tem lançamento previsto para 2019. Enredo Em um mundo onde os brinquedos são seres vivos que fingem não ter vida quando os humanos estão olhando, um boneco cowboy de pano chamado Xerife Woody é o brinquedo favorito de Andy Davis, um garoto de seis anos. Woody é considerado o líder dos brinquedos do quarto de Andy, entre os quais estão Slinky, um cão com molas; Porquinho, o porco-cofrinho; Sr. Cabeça de Batata, o clássico brinquedo montável da Hasbro; Rex, o tiranossauro de plástico; Betty, a pastora de ovelhas e "namorada" de Woody, entre outros. A casa em que Andy mora está à venda e a festa de aniversário dele é antecipada, fazendo com que os brinquedos entrem em pânico, com medo de serem trocados e esquecidos. Eles ficam aliviados quando a festa parece terminar com nenhum deles sendo substituído por brinquedos novos, mas Andy recebe um presente surpresa: um boneco moderno e sofisticado do patrulheiro espacial Buzz Lightyear, que impressiona os outros brinquedos com seus vários recursos. Buzz não sabe que é um brinquedo e acha que é um verdadeiro patrulheiro espacial que caiu num planeta desconhecido, o que irrita Woody, que insiste em convencê-lo do contrário. Andy começa a fazer do astronauta o herói de suas brincadeiras, despertando ciúme e inveja em Woody. Andy se prepara para um passeio em família no restaurante Pizza Planet e sua mãe lhe permite trazer um brinquedo. Temendo que Buzz seja escolhido, Woody tenta escondê-lo atrás de uma mesa, mas acaba acidentalmente derrubando-o por uma janela. Andy pega Woody e sai para o restaurante. Quando a mãe para em um posto de gasolina, Woody descobre que Buzz também está no carro e eles lutam, acabam caindo do veículo e a família parte sem eles. thumb|left|Buzz Lightyear desolado, após descobrir que é apenas um brinquedo e não um patrulheiro espacial. Os bonecos entram num caminhão de entrega de pizza e conseguem chegar ao restaurante. Lá, acabam presos numa máquina de pegar pelúcias, de onde são retirados pelo vizinho de Andy, Sid Phillips, um garoto que se diverte desmontando brinquedos e criando macabras combinações com eles. Na casa de Sid, Buzz cai em desânimo após descobrir que é apenas um brinquedo, ao se deparar com um anúncio na TV. Sid planeja lançar Buzz em um foguete montado com fogos de artifício, mas uma tempestade interrompe seus planos. Woody conta a Buzz sobre a alegria que ele pode trazer para Andy como brinquedo, restaurando sua confiança. No dia seguinte, Woody e os brinquedos mutantes de Sid resgatam Buzz quando o garoto está prestes a lançar o foguete. Os brinquedos ganham vida na frente de Sid, que corre para casa gritando horrorizado. Woody e Buzz, saem da casa de Sid no momento em que Andy e sua família dirigem-se para a nova casa. A dupla tenta alcançar o caminhão de mudança em movimento, mas o cão de Sid, Scud, os vê e os persegue. Buzz fica para trás enquanto salva Woody de Scud, e Woody tenta resgatá-lo com o carrinho de controle remoto de Andy, mas os outros brinquedos, revoltados com Woody por acreditarem que ele tentou se livrar de Buzz, o impedem de entrar no caminhão. Após despistarem o cão, Buzz e o carrinho resgatam Woody, e continuam seguindo o caminhão. Ao ver Woody e Buzz juntos no carrinho, os outros brinquedos percebem o erro que cometeram e tentam ajudá-los a alcançar o caminhão, mas as pilhas do carrinho se esgotam, deixando-os para trás. Woody acende o foguete nas costas de Buzz e consegue lançar o carrinho para dentro do caminhão antes que ele voe no ar. Buzz abre as asas para se libertar do foguete antes que ele exploda, planando com Woody até pousar com segurança em uma caixa no carro, bem ao lado de Andy. No dia de Natal, em sua nova casa, Woody e Buzz organizam outra missão de reconhecimento para se preparar para a chegada de novos brinquedos. Um deles é a Sra. Cabeça de Batata, para a alegria do Sr. Cabeça de Batata. Quando Woody, brincando, pergunta o que pode ser pior do que Buzz, eles descobrem que o novo presente de Andy é um cachorrinho, e os dois compartilham um sorriso preocupado. Dubladores e personagens Coro: Aline Cabral, Kika Tristão, Fernanda Cappelli. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Double Sound, RJ Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Televisão (Globo)/TV Paga (Disney Channel/Disney XD/Disney Junior)/Blu-ray/Telecine Fun/Netflix) Direção: Garcia Neto Tradução, Letra e Adaptação: Renato Rosenberg Supervisão Criativa: Garcia Júnior Direção Musical: Marcelo Coutinho Engenheiro de Som: L.G. D'orcy Canções: "Amigo Estou Aqui"/"Coisas Estranhas"/"Voar Eu Não Vou Nunca Mais: Zé da Viola "Amigo Estou Aqui" (versão dos créditos finais): Zé da Viola/Marcelo Coutinho Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Estúdio de dobragem: Matinha Estúdios Som, S.A. Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Televisão/TV Paga (Disney Channel/Disney XD/Disney Junior)/Blu-ray/Netflix) Direção de Diálogos e Tradução de Diálogos: Carlos Freixo Direção Musical e Tradução Lírica: Miguel Ângelo Música: "Sou Teu Amigo, Sim"/"Estou Só": Mário Sereno "Deixei o Meu Sonho Partir": Miguel Ângelo "Sou Teu Amigo, Sim" (versão dos créditos finais): Mário Sereno/Miguel Ângelo Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Produção Desenvolvimento thumb|right|A entrada do estúdio da Pixar em [[Emeryville, California.]] A primeira experiência do diretor John Lasseter com animação por computador foi durante seu trabalho como animador no Walt Disney Feature Animation, quando dois de seus amigos mostraram-lhe a cena do lightcycle, um veículo que aparece em Tron (1982). Foi uma experiência reveladora que despertou Lasseter para as possibilidades oferecidas pelo novo meio de animação gerada por computador. Lasseter tentou lançar The Brave Little Toaster como um filme totalmente animado por computação gráfica para a Disney, mas a ideia foi rejeitada e Lasseter foi demitido. Ele então passou a trabalhar na Lucasfilm e mais tarde como membro fundador da Pixar, que foi comprada em 1986 por Steve Jobs, empresário e co-fundador da Apple Inc. Na Pixar, Lasseter criou curtas animados por computação gráfica para mostrar o potencial do Pixar Image Computer, computador de ''design'' gráfico desenvolvido pela empresa, e Tin Toy (1988) — um conto narrado a partir da perspectiva de um brinquedo, referenciando o amor de Lasseter por brinquedos clássicos — seria o primeiro filme gerado por computador a vencer o Oscar de melhor curta-metragem de animação, na cerimônia de 1989. Tin Toy chamou a atenção da Disney e a nova equipe da The Walt Disney Company — o CEO Michael Eisner e Jeffrey Katzenberg, president da divisão de cinema — procuraram convencer Lasseter a voltar. Lasseter, grato pela confiança que Jobs depositou nele, sentiu-se compelido a ficar com a Pixar, dizendo ao co-fundador Ed Catmull: "Eu posso ir para Disney e ser diretor, ou posso continuar aqui e fazer história." Katzenberg percebeu que ele não conseguia atrair Lasseter de volta para a Disney e, portanto, colocou em ação planos para assinar um acordo de produção com a Pixar para produzir um filme. A Disney sempre fez todos os seus filmes em casa e se recusava a mudar esse princípio. Porém, quando Tim Burton, que costumava trabalhar na Disney, quis readquirir os direitos de The Nightmare Before Christmas, a Disney fechou um acordo permitindo que ele fizesse um filme Disney fora do estúdio. Isso abriu caminho para a Pixar fazer seus filmes fora da Disney. Ambos os lados estavam dispostos. Catmull e Alvy Ray Smith, co-fundador da Pixar, há muito tempo queriam produzir um filme de animação por computador, mas apenas no início da década de 1990 os computadores tornaram-se baratos e potentes o suficiente para tornar isso possível. Além disso, a Disney havia licenciado o Sistema de Produção de Animação por Computador (CAPS) da Pixar, e isso fez dela o maior cliente dos computadores da Pixar. Jobs deixou claro para Katzenberg que, embora a Disney estivesse feliz com a Pixar, a recíproca não era verdadeira: "Queremos fazer um filme com vocês", disse Jobs. "Isso nos deixaria felizes." Na mesma época, Peter Schneider, presidente da Walt Disney Feature Animation, estava bastante interessado em fazer um longa-metragem com a Pixar. Quando Catmull, Smith e o diretor de animação Ralph Guggenheim se encontraram com Schneider em meados de 1990, eles acharam a atmosfera da reunião complicada e duvidosa. Mais tarde, eles descobriram que Katzenberg imaginava que, se a Disney fizesse um filme com a Pixar, a produção estaria fora do alcance de Schneider, que se incomodava com isso. Depois daquele primeiro encontro, o grupo da Pixar voltou para casa com baixas expectativas e ficou surpreso quando Katzenberg convocou outra conferência. Catmull, Smith e Guggenheim foram acompanhados por Bill Reeves (chefe de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de animação), Jobs e Lasseter. Eles trouxeram consigo uma ideia para um especial de televisão de meia hora chamado A Tin Toy Christmas. Eles chegaram à conclusão de que um programa de televisão seria uma maneira sensata de ganhar experiência antes de partir para a produção de um longa-metragem. Eles encontraram-se com Katzenberg em uma mesa de conferência no prédio Team Disney no Walt Disney Studios em Burbank. Catmull e Smith consideraram que seria difícil manter Katzenberg interessado em trabalhar com a empresa ao longo do tempo. Eles consideraram ainda mais difícil vender a Lasseter e aos animadores juniores a idéia de trabalhar com a Disney, que tinha uma péssima reputação pela forma como tratava seus animadores, e Katzenberg, que construiu uma reputação de tirano do microgerenciamento. Katzenberg afirmou no encontro: "Todos acham que sou um tirano. Eu sou um tirano. Mas geralmente tenho razão." Ele jogou fora a ideia de um especial de meia hora e se dirigiu a Lasseter como o talento-chave da sala: "John, já que você não virá trabalhar para mim, eu vou fazer funcionar assim mesmo." ele convidou os seis visitantes a se juntarem aos animadores—"pergunte qualquer coisa a eles" — e os homens assim fizeram, descobrindo que todos apoiavam as declarações de Katzenberg. Lasseter sentiu que poderia trabalhar com a Disney e as duas empresas começaram as negociações. A Pixar neste momento estava à beira da falência e precisava de um acordo com a Disney. Katzenberg insistiu que a Disney recebesse os direitos da tecnologia da Pixar para o desenvolvimento de animações 3-D, mas Jobs recusou. Em contrapartida, Jobs exigiu que a Pixar tivesse participação parcial no filme e em seus personagens, compartilhando o controle dos direitos de vídeo e sequências, mas Katzenberg recusou. A Disney e a Pixar chegaram a um acordo sobre os termos do contrato em um acordo datado de 3 de maio de 1991, e assinaram no início de julho. No fim das contas, o acordo determinou que a Disney possuiria os direitos do filme e seus personagens de imediato, teria controle criativo e pagaria à Pixar cerca de 12,5% das receitas de ingressos. Havia a opção (mas não a obrigação) de fazer os próximos dois filmes da Pixar e o direito de fazer sequências (com ou sem Pixar) usando os personagens do filme. A Disney também poderia excluir o filme a qualquer momento a custo de uma pequena penalidade. Essas negociações iniciais se tornariam um ponto de discórdia entre Jobs e Eisner por muitos anos. Um acordo para produzir um longa-metragem baseado em Tin Toy com um título provisório de Toy Story foi finalizado e a produção começou logo depois. Roteiro O tratamento de Toy Story, elaborado por Lasseter, Andrew Stanton e Pete Docter, tinha pouco em comum com a versão final do filme. A história unia Tinny, o bonequinho protagonista de Tin Toy a um boneco de ventríloquo e os colocava em uma incrível odisseia. Sob o comando do presidente do estúdio Jeffrey Katzenberg, Woody era o vilão principal, que abusava dos outros brinquedos até eles se unirem contra ele; no entanto, depois que os executivos da Disney viram os storyboards, eles passaram o controle criativo para a Pixar. Ainda assim, a ideia central de Toy Story já estava presente a essa altura: o conceito de que "brinquedos querem profundamente que as crianças brinquem com eles, e que esse desejo gera suas esperanças, medos e ações." Katzenberg considerou o tratamento original problemático e pediu a Lasseter que remodelasse Toy Story como mais uma história de uma dupla estranha de amigos, e sugeriu que eles assistissem a alguns filmes clássicos sobre amizade, como The Defiant Ones e 48 Horas, nos quais dois personagens com atitudes diferentes precisam se unir diante de uma situação complicada. Lasseter, Stanton e Docter apresentaram em setembro de 1991 o segundo tratamento, e embora os personagens principais ainda fossem Tinny e o boneco ventríloquo, o esboço do filme final estava começando a tomar forma. [[Imagem:Woody original design.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Nos primeiros esboços do filme, Woody era um boneco de ventríloquo que viveria grandes aventuras ao lado do protagonista do curta-metragem Tin Toy.]]O roteiro passou por muitas mudanças antes de chegar à versão final. Lasseter decidiu que Tinny era "muito antiquado" e o personagem foi modificado para uma figura de ação militar, e então recebeu um tema espacial. O nome de Tinny mudou para Lunar Larry, em seguida Tempus from Morph, e finalmente Buzz Lightyear (em referência ao astronauta Buzz Aldrin). O design de Lightyear foi inspirado nos trajes usados pelos astronautas do Programa Apollo, bem como nas figuras de ação de G.I. Joe. Além disso, o esquema de cores verde e roxo no traje de Lightyear foi concebido por Lasseter e sua esposa, Nancy, cujas cores favoritas eram verde e roxo, respectivamente. Woody, o segundo personagem, foi inspirado em um boneco de Casper the Friendly Ghost que Lasseter teve na infância. Originalmente, Woody era um boneco de ventríloquo com uma corda de puxar (de onde vem o nome Woody). No entanto, o designer de personagens Bud Luckey sugeriu que Woody se tornasse um boneco "cowboy" ventríloquo. John Lasseter gostava do contraste entre os gêneros do faroeste e da ficção científica e o personagem foi imediatamente modificado. Consequentemente, todos os traços de boneco ventríloquo do personagem foram abandonados, uma vez que o boneco foi projetado para parecer "dissimulado e mesquinho." Entretanto, o nome Woody foi mantido em homenagem ao ator de filmes de faroeste Woody Strode. O departamento de história inspirou-se em filmes como Midnight Run e The Odd Couple, e Lasseter também apontou Tenkû no shiro Rapyuta, também conhecido como Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986), de Hayao Miyazaki, como fonte de inspiração. O roteiro de ''Toy Story foi fortemente influenciado pelas ideias do escritor Robert McKee. Os membros da equipe de história da Pixar — Lasseter, Stanton, Docter e Joe Ranft — estavam cientes de que a maioria deles era iniciante em escrever para longas-metragens. Com exceção de Ranft, que já havia lecionado uma aula de história na CalArts e já havia realizado alguns trabalhos de storyboards, nenhum deles tinha desenvolvido qualquer história ou assinado algum roteiro antes. Em busca de novas ideias, Lasseter e Docter participaram de um seminário de três dias em Los Angeles, ministrado por McKee. Seus princípios, fundamentados na Poética de Aristóteles, ditavam que um personagem emerge de maneira mais realista e convincente a partir das escolhas que o protagonista faz em reação a seus problemas. A Disney também nomeou Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow e, mais tarde, Joss Whedon para ajudar a desenvolver o roteiro. Whedon descobriu que o roteiro não estava funcionando, mas tinha uma ótima estrutura, acrescentou o personagem Rex e buscou um papel crucial para a Barbie. A equipe de história continuou a aprimorar o roteiro enquanto a produção estava em andamento. Entre os acréscimos tardios, estava o encontro entre Buzz e os brinquedos alienígenas do Pizza Planet, que surgiram em uma sessão de brainstorming com alguns diretores, artistas de histórias e animadores da Disney. Seleção do elenco Katzenberg aprovou o roteiro em 19 de janeiro de 1993, ocasião em que o elenco de vozes já podia ser definido. Lasseter sempre quis que Tom Hanks interpretasse o personagem Woody. O diretor afirmou que Hanks "tem a habilidade de demonstrar emoções e torná-las atraentes. Mesmo que o personagem, como aquele de A League of Their Own, seja baixo e desprezível." Paul Newman, que posteriormente aceitaria o papel de Doc Hudson em outro sucesso da Pixar, Carros, foi considerado para o papel de Woody. Billy Crystal foi considerado para interpretar Buzz, mas recusou o papel, arrependendo-se disso mais tarde, e posteriormente ele aceitou o papel de Mike Wazowski em outro sucesso da Pixar, Monsters, Inc. Além de Crystal, Bill Murray, Chevy Chase e Jim Carrey também foram considerados para interpretar Buzz. Lasseter ofereceu o papel a Tim Allen, que estava participando na época da sitcom da Disney Home Improvement, e ele aceitou. Para avaliar se a voz de um ator se encaixaria com um personagem, Lasseter emprestou uma técnica comum da Disney: animar um monólogo vocal de um ator bem estabelecido e unir a voz do artista à aparência e às ações do personagem animado. Este teste inicial, usando a voz de Hanks a partir de trechos de Turner & Hooch, convenceu Hanks a fazer parte do filme. Toy Story foi o primeiro filme de animação de Hanks e Allen. Paralisação da produção A cada duas semanas, Lasseter e sua equipe reuníam seu último conjunto de storyboards ou de filmagens para mostrar à Disney. Nos primeiros testes, a Pixar impressionou a Disney com a inovação técnica, mas convencer a Disney a aprovar o enredo foi mais difícil. Em cada apresentação da Pixar, Katzenberg comentava sobre diversos pontos que considerava negativos no roteiro, e também fazia anotações detalhadas. Sua principal exigência era que mais tensão fosse adicionada aos dois personagens principais. A Disney queria que o filme atraísse crianças e adultos e pediu que referências adultas fossem adicionadas ao filme. Depois de muitas observações de Katzenberg e outros executivos da Disney, o consenso geral era de que Woody havia perdido quase todo o seu charme. Enquanto gravava diálogos para o filme, Tom Hanks exclamou em determinada ocasião que o personagem era um idiota. Depois de finalizarem a primeira metade do filme, Lasseter e sua equipe da Pixar a levaram a Burbank para mostrar o trabalho a Katzenberg e a outros executivos da Disney em 19 de novembro de 1993, um evento que mais tarde apelidaram de "O Incidente da Sexta-Feira Negra." Os resultados foram desastrosos, e Schneider, que particulamente nunca se entusiasmou com a ideia de Katzenberg de fazer com que pessoas de fora criassem animações para a Disney, declarou que o projeto era uma bagunça e ordenou que a produção fosse interrompida imediatamente. Katzenberg perguntou ao colega Thomas Schumacher porque o filme era ruim. Schumacher respondeu sem rodeios: "Porque não é mais o filme deles, não é exatamente o filme que John se propôs a fazer." thumb|Inicialmente concebido como vilão, Woody foi apontado como um dos motivos do fracasso da versão original do filme apresentada aos executivos da Disney. Na imagem, esboços do personagem com traços vilanescos. Lasseter ficou constrangido com o que estava na tela, lembrando mais tarde: "Era uma história cheia dos personagens mais infelizes e medíocres que eu já vi." Ele pediu à Disney a chance de retornar à Pixar e refazer o roteiro em duas semanas, e Katzenberg foi favorável. Lasseter, Stanton, Docter e Ranft deram a notícia da paralisação do projeto para a equipe de produção, muitos dos quais haviam deixado outros empregos para trabalhar no projeto. Enquanto isso, a equipe trabalharia em comerciais de televisão e os roteiristas principais elaborariam um novo roteiro. Embora Lasseter aparentasse estar seguro e confiante, a interrupção da produção foi "um momento muito assustador," como lembrou o gerente do departamento de história, BZ Petroff. Inicialmente, Schneider queria encerrar a produção e demitir todos os animadores recém-contratados. Katzenberg colocou o filme sob o controle da Walt Disney Feature Animation. A equipe da Pixar ficou satisfeita com o fato de que a mudança lhes daria a oportunidade de aconselhamento da parte dos veteranos de animação da Disney. Schneider, no entanto, continuava a desaprovar o projeto e, mais tarde, tentou convencer Katzenberg a incitar Eisner a cancelá-lo. Stanton recuou para um escritório pequeno, escuro e sem janelas, surgindo periodicamente com novas páginas de roteiro. Ele e outros artistas responsáveis pela história então desenhavam os planos nos storyboards. Whedon retornou à Pixar em virtude da paralisação para ajudar nas revisões, e o roteiro foi revisado em duas semanas, como prometido. Quando Katzenberg e Schneider interromperam a produção de Toy Story, Steve Jobs manteve o trabalho com seu próprio financiamento pessoal. Jobs não interferia muito no processo criativo, respeitando os artistas da Pixar e gerenciando o relacionamento com a Disney. A equipe da Pixar voltou com um novo roteiro três meses depois, com o personagem Woody transformado de um chefe tirânico dos outros brinquedos de Andy a um líder sábio e atencioso para eles. Também foi incluída uma reunião entre os brinquedos mais orientada para adultos em vez de uma discussão juvenil em grupo que existia em rascunhos anteriores. O personagem de Buzz Lightyear também mudou um pouco "para deixar mais claro para o público que ele realmente não percebe que ele é um brinquedo." Katzenberg e Schneider aprovaram a nova abordagem, e em fevereiro de 1994 o filme estava de volta à produção. Os dubladores retornaram em março de 1994 para gravar suas novas falas. Quando a produção foi reautorizada, a equipe rapidamente cresceu de 24 pessoas para 110, incluindo 27 animadores, 22 diretores técnicos e 61 outros artistas e engenheiros. Em comparação, O Rei Leão, lançado em 1994, exigiu um orçamento de 45 milhões de dólares e uma equipe de 800 pessoas. No processo de orçamento inicial, Jobs estava ansioso para produzir o filme da maneira mais eficiente possível, impressionando Katzenberg com seu foco no corte de custos. Apesar disso, o orçamento de produção de 17 milhões de dólares estava se provando inadequado, especialmente devido à grande revisão que era necessária depois que Katzenberg os pressionou a deixar Woody mais tenso. Jobs exigiu mais verba para completar o filme e insistiu que a Disney era responsável pelos custos excedentes. Katzenberg não estava disposto a isso, mas Ed Catmull conseguiu chegar a um acordo. Animação }} Os animadores recrutados para Toy Story estavam muito entusiasmados; para eles, o atrativo não era o salário, geralmente medíocre, mas sim o fascínio de participar do primeiro filme animado por computador. Lasseter afirmou sobre os desafios da animação por computação gráfica no filme "Tivemos que fazer as coisas parecerem mais orgânicas. Cada folha e lâmina de grama tinha que ser criada. Tivemos que dar ao mundo uma sensação de história. Então as portas estão batidas, os pisos têm arranhões." O filme começou com storyboards animados para guiar os animadores no desenvolvimento dos personagens. 27 animadores trabalharam no filme, usando 400 modelos de computador para animar os personagens. Cada personagem foi criado a partir da argila ou foi modelado primeiro a partir de um diagrama desenhado por computador antes de chagar ao design animado por computação gráfica. Uma vez que os animadores tinham um modelo, os controles de articulação e movimento eram codificados; isso permitiria que cada personagem se movesse de várias maneiras, como falar, caminhar ou pular. De todos os personagens, Woody era o mais complexo, pois exigia 723 controles de movimento, incluindo 212 para o rosto e 58 para a boca. A primeira peça da animação, um teste de 30 segundos, foi entregue à Disney em junho de 1992, quando a empresa solicitou uma amostra de como seria o filme. Lasseter queria impressionar a Disney com várias coisas no teste que não podiam ser feitas em animações tradicionais desenhadas à mão, como a camisa xadrez amarela com listras vermelhas de Woody, os reflexos no capacete de Buzz e os decalques em seu traje espacial, ou sombras de persianas sobre o quarto de Andy. [[Imagem:Anniversery of the making of Toy Story (25880534654).jpg|thumb|left|Imagem de storyboard do filme, mostrando esboços dos personagens Porquinho, Rex e Sr. Cabeça de Batata.]]Cada cena do filme passou pelas mãos de oito equipes diferentes. O departamento de arte deu a cada cena seu esquema de cores e iluminação geral. Liderados por Craig Good, o departamento de layout colocou os modelos na cena, enquadrou-a definindo a lcoalização da câmera virtual, e programou qualquer movimento de câmera. Para que o ambiente virtual se mostrasse o mais familiar possível, eles procuraram ficar dentro dos limites do que poderia ser feito em um filme live-action com câmeras, bonecos, tripés e guindastes reais. Liderado pelos diretores de animação Rich Quade e Ash Brannon, cada cena foi enviada ao departamento de animação a partir do layout. Lasseter optou pela abordagem da Disney de designar um animador para trabalhar com um personagem ao longo de um filme, mas fez algumas exceções em cenas em que ele achava que atuar era particularmente crítico. Os animadores usaram o programa Menv para definir cada personagem na pose desejada. Depois de uma sequências de poses feitas à mão (ou "quadros-chave") era criada, o software criava poses para os quadros intermediários. Os animadores analisaram videoteipes dos atores como fonte de inspiração e Lasseter rejeitou a sincronização automática de lábios. Para sincronizar as bocas e expressões faciais dos personagens às vozes gravadas dos atores, os animadores levavam até oito semanas para realizar 8 segundos de animação. Em seguida, os animadores compilaram as cenas e desenvolveram um novo storyboard com os personagens animados por computador. Eles então adicionaram sombreamento, iluminação, efeitos visuais e, finalmente, usaram 300 processadores de computador até se chagar à versão final do filme. Sob o comando de Tom Porter, a equipe de sombreamento usava a linguagem do programa RenderMan para criar programas de sombreamento para cada uma das superfícies de um modelo. Algumas superfícies em Toy Story vieram de objetos reais: um sombreador para o tecido da cortina do quarto de Andy usava o modelo tridimensional de tecido real. Sob o camando de Galyn Susman e Sharon Calahan, a equipe de iluminação promoveu a iluminação final da cena após a animação e sombreamento. Cada cena concluída era então renderizada em uma "fazenda de renderização" composta de 117 computadores da Sun Microsystems que funcionavam 24 horas por dia. A animação era finalizada aos poucos, cerca de três minutos por semana. Dependendo da complexidade, cada quadro levava de 45 minutos a 30 horas para ser renderizada. O filme exigiu 800.000 horas de trabalho das máquinas e 114.240 quadros de animação no total. Há mais de 77 minutos de animação distribuídos por 1.561 cenas. Uma equipe de câmera, auxiliada por David DiFrancesco, gravou os quadros em película cinematográfica. Para se ajustar a uma proporção de tela de 1.85:1, Toy Story foi processado em apenas 1,536 por 922 pixels, com cada um deles correspondendo a aproximadamente um quarto de polegada da área de tela em uma tela de cinema típica. Durante a pós-produção, o filme foi enviado para a Skywalker Sound, divisão de sonoplastia de pós-produção da Lucasfilm, onde houve a mixagem dos efeitos sonoros e da partitura do filme. Música A Disney estava preocupada com o posicionamento de Lasseter sobre o uso da música. Ao contrário de outros filmes da Dinsey da época, Lasseter não queria que Toy Story fosse um musical, dizendo que era um filme sobre grandes amigos com "brinquedos de verdade." Joss Whedon concordou, dizendo "Teria sido um musical muito ruim, pois é um filme sobre amigos. É sobre pessoas que não admitem o que querem, muito menos cantam sobre isso. ... Filmes de amigos são sobre sublimar, socar um braço, 'Eu te odeio.' Não é sobre a emoção aberta." No entanto, a Disney defendia o formato musical, alegando que "Musicais são nossa orientação. Personagens que começam a cantar são um ótimo recurso narrativo. Isso tira um pouco do ônus que eles estão pedindo." A Disney e a Pixar chegaram a um acordo: os personagens de Toy Story não começariam a cantar repentinamente, mas o filme usaria músicas não-diegéticas sobre a ação, como em The Graduate, para transmitir e amplificar as emoções que Woody e Buzz estavam sentindo. A Disney e Lasseter deixaram a trilha sonora do filme a cargo de Randy Newman. Toy Story foi editado no final de setembro de 1995 para que Newman e Gary Rydstrom pudessem finalizar seus trabalhos de música de fundo e de sonoplastia, respectivamente. Lasseter afirmou: "As músicas dele são tocantes, espirituosas e satíricas e ele é capaz de proporcionar as bases emocionais para cada cena." Newman escreveu três canções originais para o longa, desenvolvendo a canção assinatura do filme, "You've Got a Friend in Me", em um único dia. A trilha sonora de Toy Story foi produzida pela Walt Disney Records e lançada em 22 de novembro de 1995, na mesma semana de estreia do filme. A música You've Got a Friend in Me foi lançada em fita cassete e em CD. Em português brasileiro, as músicas do primeiro filme são cantadas por Zé da Viola, e em português de Portugal por Miguel Ângelo. Edição e pré-lançamento Foi difícil para os membros da equipe perceberem a qualidade do filme durante grande parte do processo de produção, uma vez que as imagens acabadas ainda estavam muito fragmentadas e faltavam elementos como música e sonoplastia. Alguns animadores sentiram que o filme seria comercialmente uma grande decepção, mas acreditavam que animadores e fãs de animação achariam interessante. De acordo com Lee Unkrich, um dos editores originais de Toy Story, uma cena foi cortada da edição final original. A cena mostra Sid, depois de voltar do Pizza Planet, torturando Buzz e Woody violentamente. Unkrich decidiu cortar direto para a cena onde Sid está interrogando os brinquedos porque os criadores do filme imaginavam que o público estaria amando Buzz e Woody naquele momento. Outra cena, na qual Woody tenatava chamar a atenção de Buzz quando estava preso no engradado, foi encurtada porque os criadores perceberam que ela faria o filme perder energia. O filme estava prestes a ser finalizado e Peter Schneider tinha ficado otimista com o longa, anunciando uma data de lançamento nos Estados Unidos em novembro, coincidindo com o fim de semana do Dia de Ação de Graças e o início das férias de inverno. Fontes indicam que o produtor executivo Steve Jobs não tinha confiança no filme durante sua produção, e ele estava conversando com várias empresas, da Hallmark a Microsoft, sobre a venda da Pixar. No entanto, à medida que o filme avançava, Jobs ficou cada vez mais empolgado com ele, sentindo que a obra poderia estar prestes a transformar a indústria cinematográfica. À medida que as cenas do filme eram finalizadas, ele as assistia repetidas vezes e recebia amigos na casa dele para compartilhar sua nova paixão. Jobs decidiu que o lançamento de Toy Story em novembro seria a ocasião para levar a Pixar ao público. Uma pré-estreia realizado nas proximidades de Anaheim no final de julho de 1995 indicou a necessidade de ajustes de última hora, o que aumentou ainda mais a pressão sobre as já frenéticas semanas finais. As reações do público foram encorajadoras, mas não totalmente satisfatórias, acrescentando mais questões sobre como o público reagiria. O filme terminava com uma cena da casa de Andy e o som de um novo cachorrinho. Posteriormente, Michael Eisner, que compareceu à exibição, disse a Lasseter que o filme precisava terminar com uma cena de Woody e Buzz juntos, reagindo à chegada do filhote. Lançamento Houve duas estreias de Toy Story em novembro de 1995. A Disney organizou uma delas no El Capitan Theatre em Los Angeles, e construiu ao lado do teatro uma casa de diversões, o Totally Toy Story, para apresentar os personagens. Jobs não compareceu e, em vez disso, alugou o Regency, um teatro similar em São Francisco, e realizou sua estreia na noite seguinte. Em vez de Tom Hanks e Tim Allen, os convidados foram celebridades do Vale do Silício, como Larry Ellison e Andy Grove. O duelo de estreias acabou destacando uma questão supérflua entre as duas empresas: se Toy Story era um filme da Disney ou da Pixar. "O público parecia estar cativado pelo filme," escreveu David Price em seu livro de 2008 The Pixar Touch. "Soluços sonoros adultos podiam ser ouvidos durante os momentos de silêncio depois que Buzz Lightyear caiu e ficou quebrado no patamar da escada." Toy Story estreou em 2 281 salas de cinema dos Estados Unidos em 22 de novembro de 1995 (posteriormente expandindo seu lançamento para 2 574 salas). Foi exibido junto à reedição de um curta-metragem de Roger Rabbit chamado Rollercoaster Rabbit, enquanto algumas cópias selecionadas foram acompanhadas do curta-metragem The Adventures of André and Wally B.. O filme também foi exibido, fora de competição, no Festival Internacional de Cinema de Berlim de 15 a 16 de fevereiro de 1996. Em outros lugares, o filme foi exibido em março de 1996. Divulgação thumb|170px|A boneca Barbie faria uma participação no filme, mas a Mattel recusou-se a licenciar o brinquedo.A Disney investiu 20 milhões de dólares em ação de marketing para o filme e, além disso, anunciantes como Burger King, PepsiCo, Coca-Cola e Payless ShoeSource pagaram 125 milhões de dólares em promoções vinculadas ao filme. O consultor de marketing Al Ries refletiu sobre a promoção: "Este vai ser um negócio matador. Como pode uma criança, diante de um filme de uma hora e meia com um exército de personagens brinquedos reconhecíveis, não querer possuir um?" Apesar disso, a Disney Consumer Products demorou a ver o potencial de Toy Story desde o início. Quando a data de lançamento no Dia de Ação de Graças foi anunciada em janeiro de 1995, muitas empresas de brinquedos estavam acostumadas a ter de dezoito meses a dois anos de comercialização e não seguiram adiante com o projeto. Em fevereiro de 1995, a Disney levou a ideia à Toy Fair, uma feira profissional da indústria de brinquedos em Nova York. Lá, uma empresa sediada em Toronto com uma fábrica na China, a Thinkway Toys, se interessou. Embora a Thinkway tivesse pouca expressividade na indústria, produzindo principalmente bonecos na forma de personagens de filmes, conseguiu obter a licença mundial para distribuição dos brinquedos de Toy Story simplesmente porque ninguém mais queria. A Walt Disney Home Video colocou um trailer do filme em sete milhões de cópias do relançamento em VHS de Cinderela; o Disney Channel exibiu um especial de televisão sobre a produção de Toy Story; o Walt Disney World na Florida realizou um desfile de Toy Story no Disney-MGM Studios. Partiu do roteirista Joss Whedon a ideia de incorporar a Barbie como uma personagem que resgataria Woody e Buzz no último ato do filme. A ideia foi abandonada depois que a Mattel a desaprovou e se recusou a licenciar o brinquedo. O produtor Ralph Guggenheim afirmou que a Mattel não permitiu o uso do brinquedo porque, em suas palavras "Eles Mattel filosoficamente sentiam que as meninas que brincam com bonecas Barbie estão projetando suas personalidades na boneca. Se você desse uma voz à boneca e a animasse, você criaria uma persona para ela que poderia não ser o sonho e o desejo de todas as meninas." A Hasbro também se recusou a licenciar o G.I. Joe (principalmente porque Sid explodiria um), mas licenciaram o Mr. Potato Head. O único brinquedo do filme que não estava em produção era o Slinky Dog, que havia sido descontinuado desde a década de 1970. Quando os designs de Slinky foram enviados a Betty James (esposa de Richard T. James, criador da mola de brinquedo Slinky), ela afirmou que a Pixar havia melhorado o brinquedo e que ele era "mais fofo" do que o original. Relançamento em 3D Em 2 de outubro de 2009, o filme foi relançado em Disney Digital 3-D. O longa-metragem também foi relançado junto com Toy Story 2 em sessão dupla durante duas semanas, sendo a exibição expandida devido a seu sucesso. Além disso, a segunda sequência do filme, Toy Story 3, também foi lançada no formato 3D. A respeito do novo relançamento em 3D, Lasseter comentou: }} Traduzir o filme para 3D implicou em revisitar os dados originais do computador e colocar virtualmente uma segunda câmera em cada cena, criando visões de olho esquerdo e olho direito necessárias para alcançar a percepção de profundidade. Exclusivo para animação por computador, Lasseter referiu-se a esse processo como "arqueologia digital." O processo levou quatro meses, além de mais seis meses para adicionar 3D aos dois filmes. O estereógrafo principal Bob Whitehill supervisionou este processo e procurou alcançar um efeito que afetasse a narrativa emocional do filme: Ao contrário de outros países, o Reino Unido recebeu os filmes em 3D como lançamentos separados. Toy Story foi lançado em 2 de outubro de 2009. Toy Story 2, por sua vez, foi lançado em 22 de janeiro de 2010. O relançamento teve um bom desempenho nas bilheterias, estreando com 12.500.000 de dólares em seu fim de semana de abertura, ficando na terceira posição, atrás de Zombieland e Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. A sessão dupla arrecadou 30,7 milhões de dólares durante suas cinco semanas de lançamento. ''Home media'' Toy Story foi lançado pela Walt Disney Home Video em VHS e LaserDisc em 29 de outubro de 1996, sem nenhum material bônus. Nas primeiras semanas desse lançamento, os aluguéis de VHS totalizaram 5,1 milhões de dólares, tornando Toy Story o maior lançamento em vídeo da semana. Mais de 21,5 milhões de cópias em VHS foram vendidas no primeiro ano. Um box set com 4 discos com uma edição deluxe em widescreen foi lançada em LaserDisc em 18 de dezembro de 1996. Em 11 de janeiro de 2000, o filme foi relançado em VHS, mas dessa vez como o primeiro vídeo a fazer parte da Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection trazendo como bônus o curta-metragem Tin Toy. Essa edição vendeu dois milhões de cópias. O filme foi lançado pela primeira vez em DVD em 17 de outubro de 2000, em um pacote com sua primeira sequência Toy Story 2. No mesmo dia, um conjunto de três discos "Ultimate Toy Box" foi lançado, com Toy Story, Toy Story 2 e um terceiro disco de materiais bônus com uma cópia de Toy Story em 35 mm widescreen e Toy Story 2 apenas em versão tela cheia. A edição de pacote duplo foi mais tarde lançada individualmente em 20 de março de 2001 com o filme disponível em widescreen e fullscreen. O pacote do DVD, o conjunto Ultimate Toy Box e o DVD original usam a versão de 35 mm do filme para criar as cópias, em vez de usar os arquivos originais para codificar o filme diretamente para vídeo. O DVD em pacote duplo, o conjunto Ultimate Toy Box, o VHS e o DVD da Gold Classic Collection VHS e o DVD original foram todos colocados no Disney Vault em 1 de maio de 2003. Em 6 de setembro de 2005, foi lançada uma edição em dois discos comemorativa dos 10 anos do filme, apresentando grande parte dos materiais bonus da "Ultimate Toy Box", incluindo um especial de retrospectiva com John Lasseter, um mix de home theater, bem como uma nova imagem digital widescreen com a versão de 35 mm em tela cheia sendo mantida. Este DVD foi lançado no Disney Vault em 31 de janeiro de 2009, junto com Toy Story 2. A edição de de 10º Aniverário foi a última versão de Toy Story a ser lançada antes do rearranjo do Disney Vault juntamente com Toy Story 2. Também em 6 de setembro de 2005, um UMD de Toy Story contendo algumas cenas deletadas, uma reflexão dos cineastas e um novo "Legacy of Toy Story" foi lançado para o PlayStation Portable da Sony. O filme foi lançado pela primeira vez em Blu-ray em um Pacote Combo de edição especial que incluía dois discos, o Blu-ray e as versões em DVD do filme. Essa edição combo foi lançada pela Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment em 23 de março de 2010, junto com sua sequência. Houve um relançamento em DVD individual em 11 de maio de 2010. Outro conjunto "Ultimate Toy Box", unindo o Pacote Combo com as duas sequências, foi disponibilizado em 2 de novembro de 2010. Em 1 de novembro de 2011, os três primeiros filmes de Toy Story foram relançados todos juntos, cada um como DVD/Blu-ray/Blu-ray 3D/pacote combo Digital Copy (quatro discos para os dois primeiros filmes e cinco para o terceiro). Eles também foram lançados em Blu-ray 3D em um box set completo da trilogia. Recepção Reação da crítica }} Toy Story recebeu aclamação da crítica em todos os países em que foi exibido. No Rotten Tomatoes o filme tem uma taxa de aprovação de 100% com base em 79 críticas, com uma classificação média de 9/10. O consenso crítico do site diz: "Tão divertido quanto inovador, Toy Story revigorou a animação enquanto anunciava a chegada da Pixar como uma força familiar a ser considerada." No Metacritic, o filme tem uma pontuação de 95 em 100, tendo por base 26 críticas, o que indica que a obra tem "aclamação universal". Os públicos pesquisados pelo site de pesquisa de mercado CinemaScore deram ao filme uma nota média "A" numa escala que vai de A+ a F. Leonard Klady, da Variety, elogiou a "... técnica deslumbrante e visual incomum" da animação e acrescentou que "a câmera dá giros e zooms de uma forma vertiginosa que deixa a pessoa sem fôlego." Escrevendo para o Chicago Sun-Times, Roger Ebert comparou a animação inovadora do filme à de Who Framed Roger Rabbit, da Disney, dizendo que "ambos os filmes desmembram o universo dos visuais cinematográficos e o reúnem novamente, permitindo-nos enxergar de uma nova maneira." Devido à criatividade da animação, Richard Corliss afirmou à revista Time que o filme foi "... a comédia mais criativa do ano." O elenco de vozes também foi elogiado por vários críticos. Susan Wloszczyna, do USA Today, aprovou a escolha de Hanks e Allen para os papéis principais. Em artigo publicado no Los Angeles Times, Kenneth Turan comentou que "Começando com Tom Hanks, que traz um peso inestimável e credibilidade para Woody, Toy Story é um dos longas animados com melhor dublagem que se tem lembrança, com todos os atores ... fazendo suas presenças fortemente sentidas." Diversos críticos também reconheceram a capacidade do filme de atrair várias faixas etárias, especificamente crianças e adultos. À Entertainment Weekly, Owen Gleiberman escreveu: "Tem a pureza, a liberdade extática da imaginação, que é a marca registrada dos grandes filmes infantis. Também tem o tipo de brincadeira que às vezes diverte mais os adultos do que as crianças." Em 1995, Toy Story ficou em oitavo lugar na lista da Time dos "10 Melhores Filmes de 1995". Em 2011, a Time o nomeou como um dos "25 Melhores Filmes Animados de Todos os Tempos". Ele também ocupa o número 99 na lista da [[Empire (revista)| revista Empire]] dos "500 Melhores Filmes de Todos os Tempos" e como o "filme de animação mais bem classificado". Em 2003, a Online Film Critics Society revelou em uma lista que Toy Story é a melhor animação de todos os tempos. Em 2007, a Visual Effects Society colocou o filme em 22º lugar na lista dos "50 Filmes com Efeitos Visuais Mais Influentes de Todos os Tempos". A produção ocupa o 99º lugar na lista do AFI dos "100 maiores filmes americanos de todos os tempos". Foi um dos únicos filmes de animação nessa lista, sendo o outro Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões (1937). Foi também considerado o sexto melhor filme do gênero animação na lista Top 10 do AFI. O cineasta Terry Gilliam elogiaria o filme como "uma obra genial. Faz com que as pessoas entendam o que são os brinquedos. Eles são fiéis ao seu próprio caráter. E isso é simplesmente brilhante. Tem uma cena que sempre ficará comigo, quando Buzz Lightyear descobre que é um brinquedo. Ele está sentado naquele patamar no topo da escada, a câmera se afasta e ele é mostrado como aquela pequena figura. Ele era aquele cara com um enorme ego dois segundos antes... e é impressionante. Coloquei isso na lista dos meus 10 melhores filmes, ponto final." Desempenho nas bilheterias Antes do lançamento do filme, o produtor executivo e co-fundador da Apple Inc. Steve Jobs declarou: "Se Toy Story for um sucesso modesto — digamos 75 milhões de dólares nas bilheterias, nós e Disney ficaremos empatados. Se fizer 100 milhões de dólares, nós dois vamos ganhar dinheiro. Mas se for um verdadeiro blockbuster e arrecadar 200 milhões ou mais nas bilheterias, vamos ganhar um bom dinheiro e a Disney vai ganhar muito dinheiro." Após seu lançamento em 22 de novembro de 1995, Toy Story conseguiu arrecadar mais de 350 milhões de dólares em todo o mundo. O president da Disney Michael Eisner declarou "Eu não acho que nenhum dos lados imaginava que Toy Story se sairia tão bem assim. A tecnologia é brilhante, o elenco é inspirado e acho que a história vai comover. Acredite em mim, primeiro concordamos em trabalhar juntos, nunca imaginamos que o primeiro filme deles seria a nossa grande atração das férias de 1995, ou que eles se tornariam conhecidos por causa disso." Os primeiros cinco dias de lançamento do filme (numa semana de Ação de Graças), arrecadaram 39.071.176 de dólares. O longa ficou em primeiro lugar nas bilheteria do fim de semana, com 29,1 milhões de dólares arrecados, e se manteria na primeira posição nas bilheterias domésticas pelos próximos dois fins de semana. Toy Story foi a maior bilheteria de um filme nos Estados Unidos em 1995, superando Batman Forever, Apollo 13 (também estrelado por Tom Hanks), Pocahontas, Casper, Waterworld e GoldenEye. Na época de seu lançamento, foi a terceira maior bilheteria de um filme do gênero (apenas O Rei Leão (1994) e Aladdin (1992) estavam à sua frente). Não considerando a inflação, Toy Story está na posição 96 de todas as maiores bilheterias nos Estados Unidos de todos os tempos. O filme arrecadou 191,8 milhões de dólares nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá e 181,8 milhões de dólares internacionalmente, somando um total mundial de 373,6 milhões de dólares. Na época de seu lançamento, a animação foi classificada como o 17º filme de maior bilheteria doméstica (em dólares não ajustados) e foi o 21º filme de maior bilheteria do mundo. Reconhecimento thumb|upright|Lasseter (à esquerda) com o Oscar de Contribuição Especial. O filme recebeu vários prêmios e foi indicado a diversos outros, incluindo o Kids' Choice Award, o MTV Movie Award e o British Academy Film Award. John Lasseter recebeu o Óscar de Contribuição Especial em 1995 "pelo desenvolvimento e aplicação inspirada de técnicas que tornaram possível o primeiro longa-metragem de animação computadorizada." Além disso, o filme recebeu três indicações ao Óscar, duas para Randy Newman por Melhor Canção Original, ("You've Got a Friend in Me") e Melhor Trilha Sonora em Comédia. A animação também foi indicada a Melhor Roteiro Original pelo trabalho de Joel Cohen, Pete Docter, John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Alec Sokolow, Andrew Stanton e Joss Whedon, tornando Toy Story o primeiro filme animado indicado nesta categoria. Toy Story venceu oito Annie Awards, incluindo "Melhor Longa-metragem de Animação". O animador Pete Docter, o diretor John Lasseter, o músico Randy Newman, os produtores Bonnie Arnold e Ralph Guggenheim, o designer de produção Ralph Eggleston e os roteiristas Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, Andrew Stanton e Joss Whedon receberam prêmios por "Melhor Contribuição Individual" em suas respectivas áreas de atuação por seu trabalho no filme. O longa-metragem também venceu o Annie de "Melhor Realização Individual" em conquista técnica. Toy Story também recebeu duas indicações ao Globo de Ouro, por Melhor Filme de Comédia ou Musical e por Melhor Canção Original ("You've Got a Friend in Me"). Tanto na premiação da Los Angeles Film Critics Association quanto nos Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards, o filme venceu o prêmio de "Melhor Filme de Animação". Toy Story também está entre os dez melhores na Lista do BFI com os 50 filmes que você deveria ver até os 14 anos, e é o filme de animação mais bem colocado na lista dos "500 Melhores Filmes de Todos os Tempos" da revista Empire, ficando em número 99. Em 2005, Toy Story, juntamente com Toy Story 2 foi votado como o quarto melhor cartoon na pesquisa sobre os 100 Melhores Cartoons, promovida pelo Channel 4, atrás de The Simpsons, Tom and Jerry e South Park. Impacto cultural e legado Toy Story teve um grande impacto na indústria cinematográfica com sua inovadora animação computadorizada. Após a estreia do filme, várias empresas se interessaram pela tecnologia usada nele. Fabricantes de processadores gráficos desejavam computar imagens semelhantes às da animação do filme para computadores pessoais; desenvolvedores de jogos eletrônicos queriam aprender a replicar a animação para videogames; e pesquisadores de robótica estavam interessados em implantar inteligência artificial em suas máquinas, de modo a convencer o público que um ser inanimado pode ter personalidade, inteligência e emoção, assim como os personagens do filme. Vários autores também compararam o filme a uma interpretação do romance Dom Quixote, bem como ao humanismo. Além disso, Toy Story deixou um impacto com seu lema "Ao Infinito e Além", sequências, software, entre outros. Em 2005 (10 anos depois do lançamento nos cinemas), o filme foi selecionado para preservação no National Film Registry pela Biblioteca do Congresso dos Estados Unidos, um dos únicos seis filmes a serem selecionados em seu primeiro ano de elegibilidade. Iniciando uma tradição nos estúdios Pixar, Toy Story apresenta diversas referências à indústria cinematográfica. Por exemplo, o bule que Hannah usa quando brinca com Buzz é uma réplica do bule de Utah, um modelo usado na síntese de imagens 3D que se tornou um objeto de referência padrão na comunidade da computação gráfica. Na sequência em que Buzz é atingido pela luminária e cai pela janela aberta, ele berra o famoso grito Wilhelm, efeito sonoro recorrente no cinema. Muitas referências estão particularmente focadas na própria empresa Disney. Quando Buzz quer provar a Woody que ele sabe voar, é possível ver na parede uma imagem do Mickey Mouse numa réplica gigante de relógio de pulso; no final do filme, quando Woody e Buzz aproximam-se do carro da família de Andy e os vemos no espelho retrovisor, pode-se ouvir a música "Hakuna Matata", do longa O Rei Leão, lançado um ano antes. O filme também é repleto de referências à história da Pixar e aos antigos curtas da empresa. Quando o entregador de pizza chega ao posto de gasolina, pergunta onde fica a West Cutting Boulevard, que era, na verdade, o endereço da Pixar Animation Studios em Richmond (Califórnia), no momento da produção do filme; desde 2000, os estúdios mudaram-se para Emeryville (Califórnia). A luminária de mesa e a bola amarela com uma estrela vermelha referem-se ao primeiro curta-metragem da Pixar, Luxo Jr., de 1986. Na cena em que Woody reúne o grupo de brinquedos, pode-se ver no fundo de uma prateleira um livro chamado Tin Toy, cujo autor mencionado é Lasseter (uma referência a John Lasseter); deste curta feito em 1988 por Lasseter veio a inspiração para Toy Story. Há também um livro chamado Knick Knack, outro curta da Pixar, lançado em 1989. Toy Story também marca o começo de uma longa lista de aparições de objetos recorrentes nos filmes da Pixar. O código A113, originalmente o número de uma sala da CalArts (escola onde Lasseter e Brad Bird trabalharam) e que aparecereria em todos os outros longas da Pixar, é visto na placa de identificação da minivan da mãe de Andy. Também no filme é apresentada a empresa Dinoco, que também apareceria em Carros e Wall-E, bem como a rede de pizzarias Pizza Planet, cujo caminhão de entrega aparecerá em quase todos os longas-metragens do estúdio. "Ao Infinito e Além" O lema clássico de Buzz Lightyear "Ao Infinito e Além" tem sido usado não apenas em publicidade temática, mas também entre filósofos e teóricos matemáticos. Durante a missão STS-124 em 2008, os astronautas levaram uma action figure de Buzz Lightyear para o espaço no ônibus espacial Discovery como parte de uma experiência educacional para os alunos, enquanto enfatizavam o lema. O boneco foi usado durante a realização de experimentos em gravidade zero. Foi noticiado em 2008 que um pai e um filho repetiam continuamente a frase para ajudá-los a manter o controle um do outro após serem arrastados por uma correnteza e ficarem imersos por 15 horas nas águas do Oceano Atlântico. A frase aparece na letra da canção "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" (2008), de Beyoncé, durante a ponte da música. Controvérsias [[Imagem:Anniversery of the making of Toy Story (26419290611).jpg|thumb|left|Embora Toy Story seja considerado o primeiro longa animado totalmente por computação gráfica, a concepção dos personagens primeiramente em modelos de argila levanta polêmica quanto a esse feito.]] Alguns elementos do filme foram apontados como tendo semelhança a um filme para televisão de 1986, The Christmas Toy, produzido pela The Jim Henson Company. Assim como em Toy Story, no telefilme os personagens centrais são um grupo de brinquedos que ganham vida quando os humanos não estão por perto, sendo o protagonista um tigre de pelúcia chamado Rugby, que se torna inseguro ao ver que sua dona recebe um novo brinquedo que pode substituí-lo. Além disso, a rival de Rugby, Meteora, é uma boneca espacial egocêntrica que tem dificuldade de diferenciar realidade e fantasia e não tem noção de que ela é apenas um brinquedo. A produção também conta com uma boneca Barbie que em certo ponto do filme usa o figurino de Little Bo Peep, personagem que é o interesse romântico de Woody em Toy Story; também aparece um urso de pelúcia desgastado que funciona como o sábio líder de um parque infantil e que recepciona novos brinquedos, o que remeteria ao personagem Lotso, de Toy Story 3. A animação brasileira Cassiopéia disputa com Toy Story o título de primeiro filme inteiramente digital já feito. Dirigido pelo cineasta Clóvis Vieira, o filme começou a ser produzido em 1992, com equipamentos modestos, e levou quatro anos para ficar pronto, sendo lançado em circuito bem restrito. Vieira alega que Cassiopéia preparava-se para ser o primeiro longa-metragem digital, com possibilidade de arrebatar um Óscar técnico, não fosse uma série de contratempos e a poderosa mobilização da Disney na época que, ao saber que na América do Sul estava sendo feito um filme totalmente em computação gráfica, teria se antecipado e terminado um projeto equivalente em primeiro lugar. Os produtores da animação brasileira alegam que Cassiopéia foi criado de forma totalmente computadorizada desde o início, sem nenhuma imagem construída fora do computador, enquanto que os personagens de Toy Story, visualmente mais complexos, foram modelados primeiramente em bonecos de argila para só depois serem digitalizados. Franquia expandida Toy Story originou três sequências: Toy Story 2 (1999), Toy Story 3 (2010) e Toy Story 4, que será lançado em 2019. Inicialmente, a primeira sequência de Toy Story seria um laçamento direto para vídeo, cujo desenvolvimento iniciaria a partir de 1996. No entanto, depois que o elenco de Toy Story retornou e a história foi considerada melhor do que a de um lançamento direto para vídeo, foi anunciado em 1998 que a sequência seria lançada nos cinemas. A primeira sequência de Toy Story, Toy Story 2, foi lançada nos cinemas em 24 de novembro de 1999 e contou com o retorno da maior parte dos dubladores da obra original, e a trama do filme gira em torno de Buzz liderando os brinquedos de Andy numa missão de resgate a Woody depois que ele é roubado por um colecionador de brinquedos ganancioso dublado por Wayne Knight. O filme foi igualmente bem recebido pelos críticos, muitos dos quais o consideraram ainda melhor que o original, recebendo um raro percentual de aprovação de 100% no Rotten Tomatoes, com base em 163 críticas. No Metacritic, o filme recebeu uma classificação favorável de 88/100 com base em 34 críticas. O filme foi lançado em 3 257 cinemas e arrecadou 485 milhões de dólares mundialmente, tornando-se o segundo filme de animação mais bem-sucedido, depois de O Rei Leão, na época de seu lançamento. A segunda sequência, Toy Story 3, foi lançada nos cinemas em 18 de junho de 2010 e a história centra-se na mãe de Andy doando acidentalmente os brinquedos para uma creche enquanto Andy, agora um adolescente, se prepara para ir para a faculdade. Uma vez lá, eles precisam se apressar em voltar para casa antes que Andy vá embora. Mais uma vez, a maioria dos dubladores dos dois primeiros filmes retornou, porém Slinky Dog foi dublado por Blake Clark, uma vez que Jim Varney faleceu em 2000. Foi o primeiro filme da franquia lançado em 3D em sua estreia, uma vez que os dois anteriores foram originalmente lançados em 2D e posteriormente convertidos para o 3D e relançados como sessão dupla em 2009. Assim como seus antecessores, Toy Story 3 foi bastante aclamado pela crítica, recebendo uma taxa de aprovação de 99% no Rotten Tomatoes. Também arrecadou mais de 1 bilhão de dólares em todo o mundo, tornando-se o filme animado de maior bilheteria até o lançamento de Frozen, em 2013. Uma terceira sequência, Toy Story 4, será lançada em 21 de junho de 2019. Foi originalmente definido que seria dirigida por John Lasseter, mas ele foi afastado do projeto e substituído por Josh Cooley. Esse filme mostrará os brinquedos procurando pela boneca Betty, que foi doada antes dos eventos do terceiro filme. A maior parte do elenco dos filmes anteriores reprisará novamente seus papéis, no entanto, o Sr. Cabeça de Batata provavelmente receberá nova dublagem devido ao falecimento de Don Rickles em 2017. Em novembro de 1996, a abertura do show no gelo Disney on Ice: Toy Story contou com a participação do elenco de dubladores e com a música de Randy Newman. Em abril de 2008, o navio de cruzeiro Disney Wonder lançou os shows Toy Story: The Musical como uma de suas atrações. Toy Story também originou um spin-off em animação lançado diretamente em vídeo, Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar - A Aventura Começa, bem como uma série animada de televisão chamada Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar. O filme e a série mostram Buzz Lightyear e seus amigos do Comando Estelar defendendo a justiça através da galáxia. Embora o filme tenha sido criticado por não usar a mesma técnica de animação de Toy Story e Toy Story 2, vendeu três milhões de cópias em VHS e DVD em sua primeira semana de lançamento. A série televisiva trouxe ainda mais publicidade e aclamação da crítica, ganhando um Daytime Emmy em 2001 por sua edição de som. A série teve um total de 65 episódios. Após o lançamento de Toy Story 3, uma série de curtas-metragens de Toy Story, intitulada Toy Story Toons foi exibida nos cinemas antes de outras atrações da Disney: Hawaiian Vacation (exibido antes de Carros 2), mostrando Barbie e Ken em férias no quarto de Bonnie, Small Fry (exibido antes de The Muppets), mostrando Buzz sendo esquecido em um restaurante [[fast-food|de fast-food]], e Partysaurus Rex (exibido antes do [[Finding Nemo#Relançamento|relançamento em 3D de Finding Nemo]]), que mostra Rex conhecendo brinquedos de banho e fazendo uma festa com eles. Em janeiro de 2013, uma versão live action dirigida por dois fãs do filme foi postada no YouTube e fez bastante sucesso na plataforma, recebendo mais de 250.000 visualizações em menos de 24 horas. Com uma grande equipe envolvida, os cineastas amadores usaram o áudio original do filme e por meio de marionetes, cordas, chroma key e da técnica do stop motion reproduziram com brinquedos e pessoas reais as cenas da animação. A refilmagem chamou a atenção da própria Pixar que, apesar de ter demorado a dar permissão para a refilmagem, chegou a convidar os diretores para uma visita ao estúdio e os autorizou a distribuir cópias do vídeo em DVD. Em outubro de 2013, a ABC levou ao ar o curta-metragem Toy Story of Terror, promovendo-o como o primeiro especial de televisão da Pixar. Na atração, o Sr. Cabeça de Batata desaparece e os outros brinquedos precisam encontrá-lo. Em 2 de dezembro de 2014, a ABC levou ao ar Toy Story That Time Forgot. Na história, os brinquedos estão presos no quarto com um grupo de brinquedos guerreiros dinossauros humanoides chamados Battlesaurs que não sabem que são brinquedos e que devem escapar. ''Software'' e produtos licenciados O Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story e o Disney's Activity Center: Toy Story foram lançados para Windows e Mac OS. Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story foi o título de software de melhor desempenho comercial em 1996, com mais de 500.000 cópias vendidas. Dois jogos eletrônicos foram lançados a partir do filme: o [[Toy Story (jogo eletrônico)|''videogame'' Toy Story]] para Mega Drive, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy e PC, bem como o Toy Story Racer para PlayStation (contendo elementos de Toy Story 2). A Pixar criou animações originais para todos os jogos, incluindo sequências totalmente animadas para os títulos de PC. Toy Story foi bastante promovido antes de sua estreia, levando ao lançamento de inúmeros produtos associados ao filme, incluindo imagens em embalagens de alimentos. Uma variedade de produtos licenciados foi lançada durante a exibição do filme nos cinemas e seu lançamento inicial em VHS, incluindo brinquedos, roupas, calçados, entre outras coisas. As primeiras action figures de Buzz Lightyear e do Xerife Woody foram inicialmente ignoradas pelos varejistas. No entanto, depois que mais de 250.000 bonecos de cada pesonagem foram vendidos antes do lançamento do filme, a demanda continuou a se expandir, alcançando mais de 25 milhões de unidades vendidas até 2007. Atrações em parques temáticos thumb|Entrada da atração Toy Story Midway Mania, no Disney's Hollywood Studios, na Flórida. Toy Story e suas sequências inspiraram várias atrações nos parques temáticos do Walt Disney World e da Disneylândia: * O Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin no Magic Kingdom convida os visitantes do parque a se tornarem cadetes na Patrulha Espacial do Buzz. Dentro de seu veículo especial, os visitantes passam por vários locais onde se deparam com os capangas do Imperador Zurg e disparam "canhões de laser" em seus alvos identificados com a letra Z, marcando pontos para cada acerto. * O Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters na Disneylândia é similar ao Space Ranger Spin, com a exceção de que os canhões de laser são portáteis em vez de acoplados ao veículo. * O Buzz Lightyear's Astroblasters no DisneyQuest do Walt Disney World, apesar do nome quase idêntico ao da atração da Disneylândia, é uma atração com carrinhos bate-bate na qual os visitantes competem entre si não apenas colidindo os veículos um contra o outro, mas também atirando "asteroides" (bolas de espuma) um no outro. * O Toy Story Mania no Walt Disney World dos Disney's Hollywood Studios e o Disney California Adventure da Disneylândia apresentam uma série de jogos de habilidade interativos apresentados pelos personagens de Toy Story. Os visitantes locomovem-se em veículos enquanto usam óculos 3D e usam um canhão à corda para lançar anéis virtuais, dardos, bolas de beisebol, etc. A Disney anunciou uma atualização da atração para incluir personagens de Toy Story 3 vários meses antes do lançamento do filme. * O World of Color no Disney California Adventure é um grande espetáculo noturno de água e luz. Algumas cenas projetadas nas telas de água apresentam animações dos filmes da franquia. * A Toy Story Playland na Disneyland Paris e na Hong Kong Disneyland foram inauguradas em agosto de 2010 e novembro de 2011, respectivamente. A área foi projetada para criar a ilusão de "encolher o visitante" ao tamanho de um brinquedo, para que ele possa brincar no quintal do Andy ao longo de vários passeios temáticos. * A Toy Story Land foi inaugurada no Disney's Hollywood Studios em 30 de junho de 2018, apresentando entre suas atrações a montanha-russa Slinky Dog Dash e o brinquedo giratório Alien Swirling Saucers, com a temática dos pequenos bonecos alienígenas verdes do filme. Outras influências O elenco de personagens de Toy Story formam a base para a nomenclatura do sistema operacional Debian, desde o Debian 1.1 Buzz, o primeiro lançado com um nome de código, em 1996, ao Debian 11 Bullseye, a mais recente versão a ser lançada futuramente. Em 2013 a Pixar inaugurou a "Gromit Lightyear", escultura inspirada no personagem Gromit, da Aardman Animations como contribuição para a iniciativa beneficente Gromit Unleashed, sendo a obra vendida por 65.000 libras. Ver também * Alvy Ray Smith * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 Bibliografia * |autorlink =Walter Isaacson|titulo=Steve Jobs|editora=Simon & Schuster|local=Nova Iorque|ano=2001|lingua=en|isbn=978-1-4516-4853-9|ref=harv}} * |titulo=Serious Business: The Art and Commerce of Animation in America from Betty Boop to Toy Story|editora=Da Capo Press|local=Nova Iorque|ano=2000|lingua=en|anooriginal=1997|isbn=978-0-306-80918-7|ref=harv}} * |titulo=To Infinity and Beyond!: The Story of Pixar Animation Studios|editora=Chronicle Books|local=San Francisco|ano=2007|lingua=en|isbn=978-0-8118-5012-4|ref=harv}} * |titulo=The Pixar Touch: The Making of a Company|local=Nova Iorque|editora=Alfred A. Knopf|ano=2008|lingua=en|isbn=978-0-307-26575-3|ref=harv}} * |titulo=A Magia da Pixar|editora=Campus Elsevier|ano=2009|edição=1|isbn=978-85-352-3669-9|ref=harv}} Ligações externas * Página oficial do filme em Disney.com * Página oficial do filme em Pixar.com * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114709/ Toy Story] (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database * [https://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=7257/ Toy Story] (em inglês) no Big Cartoon DataBase * [https://www.allmovie.com/movie/v132294 Toy Story] (em inglês) no AllMovie * [https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/toy_story/ Toy Story] (em inglês) no Rotten Tomatoes * [http://www.metacritic.com/movie/toy-story Toy Story] (em inglês) no Metacritic * [https://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=toystory.htm Toy Story] (em inglês) no Box Office Mojo Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1995 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da Pixar Categoria:Filmes de Toy Story Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes de John Lasseter Categoria:Filmes com estreia na direção Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story personagens de Toy Story